1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to step devices for vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new step assembly for mounting to a wheel well of a vehicle to permit a user to step up on the side of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of step devices for vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, step devices for vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,909; U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,754; U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,947; U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,457; U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,809; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,557.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new step assembly. The inventive device includes a U-shaped rod adapted for mounting to a fender wall of a vehicle. One end of the U-shaped rod has an outwardly extending mounting extent which outwardly extends in a direction away from the front edge of the fender wall. An elongate step bracket is provided having upper and lower ends. The upper end of the step bracket has a pivot assembly coupling the upper end of the step bracket to the mounting extent of the U-shaped rod to permit pivoting of the step bracket at the upper end of the step bracket and to permit rotation of the step bracket about the longitudinal axis of the step bracket. A stirrup is coupled to the lower end of the step bracket.
In these respects, the step assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a wheel well of a vehicle to permit a user to step up on the side of the vehicle.